


Harry Styles and The Gucci Promotion

by lil_1337



Category: Harry Styles RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Harry is so ready for his break.





	Harry Styles and The Gucci Promotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsnowflake).

“Show us your best side.” 

Harry pivoted so his back was to the camera and flashed a killer smile at the camera over his shoulder. They were on hour six of the photo shoot and despite the hot lights and the constant demands to turn this way and that, open his shirt collar and close it, Harry was as fresh and charming as he had been when he walked in at 7am that morning. 

Either it was just who he was or it was something those years as part of One Direction had drilled into him. Honestly, at this point, Charles, Gucci’s premier photographer, really didn’t care where the ability had come from as much as he was pleased to not have to deal with yet another diva. He’d dealt with way too many in the last few weeks. 

He grinned ruefully at Harry he set his camera down on the equipment table set up off to the side. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. “Let's take five, drink some water. Smoke ‘em if ya got ‘em.” 

Harry smiled back, something a little less professional and a bit relaxed, tension draining out of him like air out of a tire. He took the bottle of water that was offered to him. Condensation frosted over the outside and he cracked open the top with a twist of his wrist. It didn’t take long to drain it, two or three steady chugs and it was done. 

“Want another?” 

Harry shook his head. One bottle was sheer joy after being under the hot lights, but two would guarantee he would have to pee at the worst possible moment. He’d had to learn that lesson more than once before it finally stuck. 

“Thanks. Appreciate it.” Harry sat down heavily on the overstuffed chair that was one of the props they had been using. “How much longer do you think?” 

“Got a hot date?” 

The grin Harry flashed was beautiful and wicked down to the core. “Only with my bed. Once this shoot is done I have a couple of months to relax. I’m looking forward to sleeping for a good, long, time.” 

Charles nodded, he understood that feeling well. “We only have one more outfit left. If everything goes smoothly it shouldn’t be too much longer.” 

Harry smiled and swiped a hand through his hair, making a face when the curls bounced back into his eyes. “Maybe I’ll cut my hair. Get it right out of my face for once.” 

“And cause your fans to have a collective heart attack?” Charles chuckled at the face Harry made. 

“Maybe I’ll grow a mustache too.” 

“And completely destroy your career?” Charles tried for horrified and failed. 

“I could always go into music if this modeling thing doesn’t work out.” Harry laughed, his expression becoming more natural as the professional, polite smile eased. 

“I don’t know man.” Charles stretched and picked up his camera gesturing for Harry to change into the lone outfit still hanging on the rack. “I hear that is a tough gig to break into.”


End file.
